Conventionally, a game system in which game terminals perform wireless communication with each other at a comparatively short distance to directly exchange game data is known. According to such a game system, a situation in which users of game terminals directly exchange game data when passing each other incidentally occurs, which allows strangers to exchange game data with each other without a burden. Furthermore, it becomes possible to realize the existence of other users present in the same living area.